rebcfandomcom-20200213-history
Amaia Vang
History Prometheus slept with Amaia's mother, Bella, left her a picture of him, and left the next morning. She was horrified when she found out she was pregnant. She immediately went to get an abortion, and it was done. There was to be no child. She burned the picture of Prometheus in her fireplace. The next day, she heard a baby's wailing. Confused, she ran into her living room, and found a newborn baby in the fireplace, lying in the ashes. The baby looked just like her, except with orange eyes. Bella took care of the baby until she found a home for it, but she got attached to her, and decided to keep her instead. Amaia was like a Phoenix, rising up from the ashes, and her mother started her pet name for Amaia, "Phoenix." Amaia grew up to be a fiery soul, always causing trouble. She set fire to one of her school's gym when she was 13, and was expelled. Her mother was exasperated, having to work two jobs to pay for Amaia's damage bills. Two years later, Bella received a letter in the mail with no return address. It read: Dear Bella, I know you're mad at me, but, please, I wish to help. You must send our daughter to a camp in New York- the address is enclosed. Here she will be safe, and there is no charge. I will take care of her, I swear. Signed, Prometheus. Bella was extremely reluctant to do so, but she did anyway. She drove Amaia to Camp Half-Blood, and Amaia has lived there ever since. ﻿ Appearance Amaia is 17 years old. She is 5'8" and weighs 130 pounds. She has shoulder-length, straight brown hair, and her eyes are fiery orange. She always at least wears black eye-liner, and sometimes wears a gold shade of eye-shadow. She has been called beautiful before, but doesn't really care. She usually wears short shorts, flip flops, and tank tops no matter what the weather, as she is usually warm all the time. She is of Hispanic descent, so her skin is tanner/darker. Personality Amaia is a complete rebel. She always questions authority, and refuses to cooperate most of the time. She is extremely stubborn, a free spirit, and hates being told what to do. She will often do the exact opposite of what she is told, and is rather proud of this. Her fatal flaw is probably her ego. She cares a lot about her reputation and will do almost anything to hold that up. That's partly the reason why she burned down the gym in her old school. She puts up a strong front, but on the inside she's actually fragile. She loves to speak in Spanish, mostly to confuse people, and because she is proud of her heritage. Weapons and Abilities Weapons *A three foot-long golden sword, which lights on fire in battle. It was a gift from Prometheus that Amaia recieved when she came to Camp. Powers *She is able to give good counsel. *Being the child of a titan, she has slightly greater strength and endurance *As Prometheus is the titan of crafty council, she can trick people ﻿ Category:Rebc29